


What Ron's always wanted to do

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George thinks Ron's trying to take Fred's place, but would really want to do something else.





	What Ron's always wanted to do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written for Potterhead in the event of Checkmated's V-day challenge. My prompt was "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

 

George looked up from the store’s accounts. A boy no taller than the shop counter had walked in, wearing an excited but slightly nervous expression. His eyes were darting about, trying to take in all of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’ offerings at once.  
  
Ron walked up to the boy and welcomed him. George chuckled at the sight of Ron giving the boy a tour, his brother smug and doting in equal parts, the boy plainly amazed.   
  
_He’d be a great dad someday. Him and Hermione, they’d get married and have ginger-haired, weirdly intelligent babies. Maybe even twins._  
  
The thought startled George and made him glance to his left where a Fred-spaced void would always be. He looked back at his brother, who was walking the boy up to the counter.  
  
 _Maybe_ , he thought to himself, _it’s time Ron stopped trying to take Fred’s place and started doing what he really wants to do._

  
\--  
  
Hermione was scribbling the last of her report, when Ron’s face flashed in her mind. Blue eyes. Ginger hair. Heaps of freckles. She giggled at the random thought of the man she loved.  
  
Frankly, it puzzled Hermione that though they’d been friends for a decade, she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever she was set to see Ron. It had taken seven years for them to acknowledge their friendship was really something more, but when they had, things had fallen into place.   
  
_Honestly, Hermione! You don’t have to explain everything!_ She prepared to leave. _Learn how to enjoy, not analyse the moment. You love the man and the man loves you back. Simple as that._  
  
\--  
  
“I’m not bloody trying to take F—his place! Whose barmy idea is that?”  
  
“Don’t get too upset! Your mug is ugly enough as it is!”  
  
“Who the hell told you I’m trying to do that?”  
  
“I can see it.” George’s face turned serious, something Ron still found disconcerting even three years after Fred’s death. “He’s—gone, Ronnie. It’s been three years. Stop trying to fill my life. Start living yours.”  
  
Ron spluttered.  
  
“You aren’t for tending the shop, Ronniekins. Go play Quidditch with the Cannons. Or better yet, be an Auror, like you’ve always wanted to."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Then marry your girl, like you’ve always wanted to.”  
  
\--  
  
Ron was already standing in front of the Leaky when Hermione arrived. He looked somber, worried, but handsome nonetheless. When she reached him, he gathered her in his arms and stared into her eyes.  
  
“Is there something wrong, Ron?”  
  
He took a deep breath. “I haven’t had time to buy your ring, but I’ve loved you forever. Marry me, Hermione.”  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded.  
  
“I’ve saved up enough for a small house. And George’s let me go, said I should be an Auror. Maybe I would. But marry me first, Hermione, please.”  
  
Hermione wanted to ask why, then analyse the moment, but she pressed down on the urge. Instead, she just lifted her lips to kiss her best friend, the man who would be her husband.

 

Fin 


End file.
